


For Reference Use Only

by blue_spectrum, limyth (unknownymous)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Doujinshi Themed, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownymous/pseuds/limyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From slainetroyard-official's tumblr account (http://slainetroyard-official.tumblr.com/post/98862738136/things-of-slaine-and-inaho-i-want-to-draw-write-that).</p><p>Prompt: Inaho having doujinshi under his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Reference Use Only

**Author's Note:**

> Writers: blue_spectrum, limyth
> 
> Disclaimer: Aldnoah.Zero does not belong to us. The Idea belongs to slaintroyard-official.

 

 The first thought that came to Inaho’s mind after opening the page to his newly purchased doujinshi, was _Huh…they_ never _get his proportions right_. He sat on the closest chair and scanned the first and second pages, noting how the Slaine on the picture was a little too thin, a little too shy, and a whole lot shorter than what he really was.

“His eyes aren’t  _that_ big either”, Inaho muttered under his breath and blinked. He should know, because for one,  _he_  knew all those things from experience.

He turned to his wristwatch and took note of the time.

 _October 6, Monday, 1:34pm. 34 minutes since the start of his fourth class of the day, 1 hour and 26 minutes before he returns to the room to retrieve his P.E. uniform, and change for his last class…_ Inaho thought, looked at the doujinshi in his hands, and smirked.  _Perfect._

The last thing he wanted to happen, of course, was for his boyfriend to find him reading a doujinshi of  _them_ doing unspeakable things. In their dorm room no less. They hadn’t even gotten that far into their relationship yet, but it was always better to be prepared. He definitely hadn’t been  _ogling_  the older boy in the showers the last four months for nothing. Data was data, and he absolutely had to know every inch of what his boyfriend had to offer. Sooner or later, the time would come for them to take their relationship a step further. He was sure of it, but for now…

Inaho turned to the next page of his doujinshi.

= =

Slaine was contemplating his life choices in their empty classroom, absently looking out the window. The wind was playing with his hair while his internal monologue versed about his untold feelings for Inaho. In one of the panels, his eyes became glassy, impossibly big with tears gathering at their corner. _How could he love me? I’m not worthy of his affections! I must live forever keeping this secret_. And just as he said this, the tears traced his cheeks, creating waves on the bottom of the page. Then, a single text bubble: Slaine?

= =

Inaho read, feeling his fingers twitch just before he turned the page. He squinted at the tears, and paused a bit longer.  _Come to think of it, I've never seen Slaine cry yet..._ he turned to the next page.  _I should get to work on that. Hmm..._

= =

The blond turned around, failing to dry the wetness from his face.  _Inaho!_ , he thought, but his voice wouldn’t come out. Why should he be the one to find him, right when he was decided to never act on his feelings?

Inaho walked up to him, right where he was sitting over his desk, next to the window.  _What’s wrong?_ , he asked, reaching out to hold the blond’s cheek tenderly. He looked down into those beautiful green eyes that were brighter than ever.  _Inaho_ , Slaine choked out, moved by the brunette’s always gentle demeanor. He knew he was blushing, he knew Inaho would notice, would just take a look and  _know_. And then everything would go wrong, he’d think Slaine was disgusting. There was a whole page dedicated to the blond’s fears: Inaho avoiding him, talking about how weird he was to faceless strangers.

The next page was a close up to Slaine’s face framed by Inaho’s hands, his eyes filled with tears running down his flushed cheeks. It was too much, to think of his friend hating him… Slaine closed his eyes, and after the next black panel, there was Inaho kissing him. Devouring him, would be more accurate, with the way his tongue entered immediately the other’s mouth, drool running down their chins.

Around them, bubbles plagued with “Ah”, “Nn”, “Mph” and multiple variations filled the page. Slaine’s hands hesitated, but they went up to Inaho’s shoulders, creating creases on the fabric of his school jacket.  _These are Inaho’s lips kissing mine… It feels so good~ What should I do?_

_= =_

_...Huh..._ Inaho quirked an eyebrow at the exaggerated number of sound bubbles floating around the panels. The day Slaine would act as tame and helpless as a five year old girl would be the day his guardian, Cruhteo, would drop down on his knees and ask for his forgiveness, and the day Slaine would grow horns, a tail and jagged teeth. It would be the day he'd laugh like the devil himself, and the day Inaho would get a B in any of his exams. It was  _never_  going to happen. He reminded himself, then, that none of the doujinshi he'd bought so far had ever gotten either of them right.

He turned to the next page.

= =

Just as Slaine was thinking this, misty-eyed, Inaho broke their kiss, a thin thread of saliva connecting their lips.  _Slaine, I’m sorry, I can’t hold back anymore_ , he said, a puzzled expression on the other’s face.

The next page showed Slaine still sitting on the desk, but the sweater and shirt he was wearing were already unbuttoned, tie completely forgotten. Inaho was standing between his parted legs, head bent down to bite his nipples, making him shiver uncontrollably, if the onomatopoeia were to be believed.  _W-what is this voice?_ , the blond was thinking, hand covering his lips rather ineffectively.

Without alerting him, Inaho got on his knees and stared at Slaine’s little and hard dick.  _You are so cute, sempai_ , he said, gently kissing the tip of the leaking erection.  _Don’t, it’s dirty!_ , complained Slaine, defenseless, his hands covering his face. But the brunette did not listen and took the hardened organ into his mouth, bobbing his head in a fast pace, drinking in every sound and fluid.

Slurping noises and moans were scattered around the page, adorning Slaine’s impossibly flushed face and Inaho’s stoic expression. Outside, sports clubs began to prepare to go home, dusk setting in and casting long shadows on the fields. Then, the blond startled, an electric shock running down his spine as fingers were suddenly inside his pants, circling his asshole.

 _Slaine-sempai… I want to put it in_ , said Inaho, his face now constricted in pain. It melted Slaine’s heart, the thought of saying  _no_  never crossing his mind. He couldn’t talk, so he just nodded his consent, huge glassy eyes prickling with tears.

Inaho stood, tall and strong and undid his belt with confident hands, his long cock now free and curved up, impressive thickness twitching. His dick slowly got closer to Slaine’s ass, the tip poking at his entrance before going in, making the blond cry out- 

= =

The doujinshi snapped shut and Inaho took his time to blink rapidly for the next few seconds. He stared at the doujinshi, a hint of incredulity slipping from his expression, then stared at the zipper of his pants. He was 'tall and proud', he would admit, but... he wasn't  _that_ tall. Nor was he  _that_... Inaho winced. 'Proud'. He tried to remind himself again of why there were half a dozen doujinshi expertly hidden in a secret compartment behind his bookshelf, another dozen lined and covered on the underside of his bed, one rolled up copy of a small edition neatly hidden inside the shuttlecock box, and a few more others secretly concealed all over the place.

 _Reference materials... right,_  Inaho shrugged and checked on his watch, relocating to his bed. Less than 30 minutes. He'd have more than enough time to swallow and digest the contents of the book... not like he hadn't done just that  _a few pages ago_. He shook his head and returned to the page he left off.

 = =

Inaho thrust in, the blond’s body shivering uncontrollably, pants and moans floating liberally across the page. Slaine was crying now, mouth wide open and eyes closed tight, cock and asshole dripping wet. They kissed messily, tongues sticking out to reach each other, drool running down their chins.

 _Slaine-sempai… you are tightening up, are you going to come?_ Inaho asked, hand pumping his swelled dick, hips working with force to get deeper into the velvety heat of the other’s inner walls.

 _I-Inaho...kun!_ , muttered Slaine, right as his dick was releasing his load all over his naked chest, body boneless over the desk, still shaking with Inaho’s unstopping thrusts.

 _S-sempai, you’re sucking me in now_ , said Inaho, hands spreading Slaine’s legs wide open, face expressionless except for his furrowed eyebrows. The slamming sounds continued for three more pages, Slaine still moaning and his dick coming back alive gradually, different angles showing their faces and the place where their bodies joined.

Suddenly, Slaine cried out again, back arching backwards, tightening around the throbbing erection hitting his insides.

 _Is this your sweet spot?_ Inaho said, aiming for it again, grunting at the sensation, making Slaine jump and yell in pleasure, trying and failing to pronounce the brunette’s name. _Feels so good… so big… right there_ , said Slaine’s thought bubble, his crotch nothing but a wet mess, the slapping of skin on skin resounding around them.

 _Slaine-sempai… I’m close_ , the brunette said with difficulty, forehead glistening with sweat and eyes half open, pants leaving his mouth with every snap of his hips.

 _C-come… I-naho…kun_ , answered Slaine, using all his strength to rise his arms and put them around the other’s neck, holding him close and moaning into his ear.

 _I love you… Sempai_ , said Inaho, embracing the blond, slamming into him with all his force, pleasure reaching its peak as their seeds spilled, again on Slaine’s stomach and chest, some getting on his chin, and Inaho’s cum dripping from the other’s hole.

Slaine blacked out for half a page, the next image being Inaho buttoning up his uniform and fixing his tie. _I’m sorry, Slaine-sempai, I know you don’t like me, I couldn’t hold myself back…_ Slaine heard this with wide eyes, tears gathering at their corners, flushed cheeks on fire.

 _What are you saying, stupid Inaho! O-of course I like you…_ he said, looking away, hands clenched over his chest and tears rolling down his cheeks. _You do?_ , asked Inaho, cupping the blond’s face with both palms, lips approaching the other’s. _Y-yes…_

Inaho smiled softly, tiny dialogue indicating how cute he thought Slaine was. _I’m glad_ , he whispered, closing his eyes to kiss the other.

Their silhouettes framed by the windows, drapes moving with the wind, and the shadows of dusk were the last image before the little text box that announced the end.

= =

He read, scanning over the pages and appreciating the effects till the very end. True, the content was more than a little cliche and out of character but still, it was one of the better drawn doujinshi he had laying around the place. No matter how many he’d read and no matter how exagerated or hot the contents were though, Inaho knew that nothing would ever beat the real thing _when_ it happened. Not if, but _when_ , Inaho smirked. It was only a matter of time now, and he wasn’t in a rush anyway. For now, he’d had to content himself with his doujinshi and his straying imagination.

Stretching out of the bed, Inaho flipped the page shut and scanned the room again.

 _Where to put..._ He hummed and eyed all the other places he’d hidden his secret stash in. Inaho had half a mind to leave the one he was holding in plane sight. Seeing Slaine react to something he never though existed like that was definitely going to elict a scandalized expression from the older boy. Slaine would probably yelp and blush like no tomorrow. He’d probably stamper and squeek, and try to express how much he was against the idea of Inaho reading something like _that_ about them. Most of all, Slaine would probably glare at Inaho like he’d killed a poor helpless fluffy creature, but the effect would be so much _cuter_ because Slaine would still be red from embarrasment to the tips of his ears...

 _Oh..._ Inaho blinked, feeling himself go hot just at the idea. Now he was thinking of Slaine reacting like the ones in the doujinshi when the other could probably react opposite of what he thought. There was still a possibility that Slaine would exhale and a dark expression would cover his face. He’d probably rip the page in half and drop it like a rag to his feet. Slaine could even stare at him, eyes deadly for once and say something along the lines of what the _hell_ he was reading...

 _Now that... is hot,_ Inaho pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the heat rising. Shaking his head to return to reality, he quickly hid the doujinshi with the rest of the ones hidden behind the bookshelf. It was just in time, because a minute later, the door jingled and creaked open revealing the troubled face of his roommate. None other than Slaine Troyard himself.

Inaho turned just in time to see the older boy lay his bag beside his bed and drop into it. Seeing Slaine lying on the bed with one arm over his face, his other arm laying limply to the side and his hair sprawled around his head was doing Inaho no good. Inaho nearly gulped at the sight. He opted for a question instead.

“Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready? You’ve got”, Inaho glanced at his watch. “9 minutes to get changed and walk to the gym.” Slaine sighed and took a peek from under his arm.

“I know.” Slaine said and took his time to sit up from his bed. “I’m just not looking forward to our sport today. Swimming isn’t really my thing.” Slaine admitted.

Inaho hummed, knowing exactly why it was that the older boy didn’t like it. Proper attire war, and how the _fangirls_ loved that. They weren’t exacly hiding their relationship, so the girls didn’t harass them. It never stopped them from oogling though. Thinking about it, Inaho was feeling jealous already. But then...

“Hey”, he walked over, making Slaine blink and glance up at him. Inaho sat beside him, and before the older boy knew what hit him, Inaho pecked him on the lips, drew the collar of his shirt away from his neck, traced a line from his collarbone to the junction of his neck, and bit him.

Slaine inhaled sharply and jerked. “Wh-”, Inaho cut him off by sucking at the pale skin.

There was a pause in between the time it took for Inaho to leave his mark and lean away after a last experemental lick. Slaine was beet red, looking at him incredulously and gaping like a fish. Inaho inwardly smirked at the reaction and deliverately drew his thumb across his lower lip with a meaning full look. It was enough to snap Slaine back to reality, and in the next second, Slaine was pressed against the door, red and completely panicked.

“Whhhhhh...” Slaine dragged the syllable, gulped, and clamped a hand on his neck. He turned away tensed. “You...”

“Gave you a hickey.” Inaho said. Slaine glanced at him, and their eyes locked. Inaho didn’t say any more because there was nothing left to explain. He knew that Slaine understood the implication of the mark. Knew why Inaho did it now instead of later and accepted it for what it was.

An obvious display of affection.

Inaho observed Slaine critically, waiting with anticipation how the other would react. He patiently watched Slaine gather his bearings, and watched the way Slaine closed his eyes, inhaled one slow breath, and let it out equally slowly. He watched the way Slaine slowly open his eyes and regarded him, equally determined and unsure.

“M-my turn now.”

Inaho smirked at the words.

Now this was Slaine being Slaine, and no doujinshi would ever beat _that_.

 


End file.
